


[vore] Forcefed

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, M/M, Monster Dust (Undertale), Regeneration, Soft Vore, Vore, unwilling pred, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Red catches some mice and meets bunny!Blueberry.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is digestion and prey monsters dusting, yet (spoilers) a happy ending.

Red was a lazy hunter, relying on teleportation to surprise his prey. What did it matter, if it cost less energy than chasing them around? He still had to be stealthy enough to target them without scaring them off, so it wasn’t completely unskilled. 

Mice weren’t very filling but they were a lot better than nothing. Especially if he could grab several at once. So when he spotted a group of them on the way to his sentry station, he didn’t hesitate to pop over and grab them. He caught two in each hand, and didn’t hesitate to drop one pair down his throat immediately, ignoring their protesting squeaks. 

“Hey, you can’t do that!”

The voice was high-pitched but it didn’t sound small enough to be one of the remaining mice. Red’s ears swiveled toward the sound. 

It was a rabbit, tromping angrily toward him. Like the mice, it was basically a smaller skeleton with only its long ears to immediately distinguish its species. They were sky blue, matching its bandanna. 

“Let them go!” it demanded, walking right up to him and planting its hands on its hips. 

Red waved his tail, amused. “Why? Are they friends of yours or something?”

“No, but they’re monsters just like you!”

“Mice hardly count,” Red scoffed, pulling one of the remaining pair away from its companion and swallowing it too. 

“Stop that!”

“All right,” Red agreed, sidling up to the bunny, still holding the last mouse. “I won’t eat him.”

“Really?” the bunny asked as Red’s arm slipped around its shoulders. 

“Yeah. You will.”

“No, I would never!” The bunny jerked away but Red held onto its arm. 

“Yes you would,” Red growled, holding the mouse’s tail between his teeth to free up both his hands for the bunny. “Or else I’ll just eat you both.”

“You said you wouldn’t!” The bunny teared up as it realized it couldn’t pull free from Red’s grasp. 

“Yeah, well, there’re conditions on that guarantee.” He held the whimpering bunny close, trying to keep it still and pry its jaws open with the same hand. He got a finger between its teeth and prepared the mouse in his other hand as the bunny slobbered all over his finger trying to spit it out. 

He didn’t have enough leverage to actually open the bunny’s mouth. He pressed the unfortunate mouse against its teeth, hoping it would slip in, but the bunny resisted and the mouse clung to Red’s hand. “He’s gonna get eaten one way or another so you might as well open up,” said Red. 

“No!” protested the bunny, crying harder. But the word opened its jaws enough for Red to get a better hold and stuff the mouse’s skull in. Red pushed it deeper, forcing the bunny to swallow, and then the mouse was thoroughly lodged in its throat and Red had an easier time holding them both in place, patiently encouraging the bunny to swallow a little more and preventing any attempt to spit the mouse back out. 

Both prey struggled intermittently but Red held them firmly until the mouse’s tail had slipped between the bunny’s jaws. The bunny glared at him, its face wet with tears and a little spittle. It was definitely considerably plumper with the mouse inside. 

“Come on, this is the best part.” Red gave it a companionable pat and hugged it close. He could feel the mouse squirming through the bunny’s clothes and ectoflesh. What would it be like to swallow the bunny now, when it was still stuffed with mouse?

But that wasn’t his plan. He pet the whimpering bunny’s skull and ears until the mouse stopped moving. Any second now. The bunny gasped, writhing in his grasp. Its ears were pinned back but its face was flushed cyan.

“There, ya see?” Red picked up the bunny with both hands. It wasn’t any plumper than it had been when he’d first caught it. “It’s even better with bigger prey, like, say, a bunny.”

“What—no, don’t—!” the bunny protested as Red guided its skull between his jaws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets hold of another bunny (Lust)

  
Red considered setting traps to be too much work, but he wasn’t above taking advantage if his brother wanted to put that work in. He didn’t check the traps regularly, didn’t even keep up-to-date on where his brother had set them, but today he was lucky. A skeleton rabbit was dangling upside-down against a tree, its foot caught in a tight loop of rope that it was desperately trying to undo. For a second he thought it was the bunny with the blue bandanna again. But it didn’t have a bandanna, and when he got closer he could tell it smelled different. Its ears were a bit more on the purple side, too. It had a skimpy vest with a shock of fluff that Red had to admit was fashionable even if it would dry out his tongue.

“Uh, hi.” The bunny smiled at him awkwardly. “I don’t suppose you’d wanna help me get down from here?”

“That’s the plan.” Red grinned.

“Okay, but what’s the rest of the plan?” The bunny’s hands clung to the bark of the tree behind it.

“You know the rest.” Red stepped closer and started to examine the rope.

“You’re—you’re gonna eat me?” the bunny asked, its whole skull flushed purple.

Red stopped. “What do you think of that?”

The bunny looked away, blushing harder, its free leg curling up into itself. “I don’t guess I can stop you.”

“What a sensible bunny.” Red leaned in and licked its shivering skull, making it yelp. “Tasty, too. Wait here a minute.”

***

Lust didn’t have any choice but to wait. He couldn’t reach the rope well enough to untie it or gnaw at it, and it was so tight he might not have been able to get it off even if he was on the ground. If the wolf was going to be back in ‘a minute’ there was no way he would escape by then, and even if he did the wolf would probably track him down. He let himself dangle against the tree.

It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He didn’t want to be eaten, of course, but there were worse things that could happen, and if it had to be someone … the skeleton wolf wasn’t a bad choice. Every time he imagined what the wolf would do when he came back, he flinched and clawed at the tree. He completely forgot to wonder where the wolf had gone for ‘a minute’ and why.

The wolf took longer than a minute, but he was back soon. “Okay, I’m gonna get you down now. You’re not gonna try and run away, right?”

Lust stared at him for a moment. Running would be perfectly reasonable. Any rabbit would run in this situation. But he didn’t suppose it would do any good. Maybe it would just make the wolf angry. “I won’t run.”

“All right.” The wolf severed the rope with a flash of claw or magic—Lust was too focused on his teeth to see exactly what he had done, or to land well in the snow under the tree. The wolf laughed at him as he picked himself up. Running was tempting, but his instincts were just as happy with freezing in place.

The wolf knelt and put a hand on Lust’s shoulder. He must not entirely trust him to stay put. “Got a surprise for ya.”

“Oh?” Lust looked up at him, still drawn to his sharp, numerous teeth. Maybe the surprise would involve not eating him. Then again, probably not.

The wolf pulled something out of his pocket. For a moment Lust thought it was a handful of feathers, but when the wolf opened his hand, he revealed a little skeleton songbird. It looked like a tiny maroon-winged angel, but there was nothing angelic about the way it snarled at Lust as it tried to tug its feathers loose from the wolf’s fingers.

“That’s very nice,” said Lust, looking up at the wolf in confusion.

“Glad ya think so.” The wolf held the bird closer, almost in Lust’s face. “Here, I’ll hold ‘im for ya.”

“What?”

The wolf had managed to pin both wings to the bird’s back, and it couldn’t quite twist its skull far enough to bite him. “Careful, he’s kinda spicy.”

“What—what’re you gonna do with him?” Lust asked hesitantly.

“What does it look like? I’m feeding him to you.”

“No, you can’t!” Lust pushed the wolf’s hand away. The bird looked startled too.

“Course I can.” The wolf took his resistance in stride. “Open up wide now and keep your tongue out of the way of his teeth.”

“But I wouldn’t—I would never! Rabbits aren’t predators.” Lust pulled away but the wolf’s grip on his shoulder was firm.

“I’m trying to do you a favor here, bunny, and if you don’t accept it I’m gonna be annoyed.”

Lust shuddered, not brave enough to ask what the wolf would do if he was annoyed. But the wolf answered his question anyway.

“I’ll still eat both of ya but I won’t be so nice about it.”

Lust leaned into the wolf’s hand as the strength went out of his legs. “This is your idea of nice?” he said, already regretting the antagonizing words. But there was nothing for him to do but submit to whatever the wolf wanted.

“Yeah, it is.” The wolf switched his grip from Lust’s shoulder to his skull, slipping his thumb between the bunny’s teeth and prying his jaws open. Lust gave only token resistance, afraid of provoking the wolf into handling him more roughly. He closed his eyes to try and shut out the situation, squeezing out tears that ran down his cheekbones.

He really didn’t want the bird in his mouth, and of course the bird didn’t want that either. But the wolf did, so Lust found himself with a mouthful of squirming bones and feathers. He was afraid to bite down on the delicate wings, and any efforts he made to spit the bird out were inconsequential against the wolf’s pushing it slowly deeper in, until the wings were too far enclosed in his jaws to move.

Lust might’ve hoped that the bird would be too big to swallow, but with the wolf’s coaxing, and forcing him into the proper position, it was only a matter of time before the tips of its wings disappeared between his teeth.

“Whoa, stay still for a minute, he’s gotta settle in your stomach,” the wolf instructed, his finger keeping Lust’s skull tipped up. Lust wished he couldn’t feel the bird’s slow progress or its struggling against his ectoflesh. It didn’t hurt, somehow, but he’d never wanted another monster enclosed entirely in his body. And he particularly didn’t want anyone inside him who didn’t want to be there.

“There you go, good bunny.” The wolf let him relax at last, and he gasped in relief. The wolf hugged him close and petted his skull, gently trying to pry up the ears he’d pinned back in misery. “You did such a good job.”

Lust sobbed, leaning against the wolf for what comfort he could find. Surely crying into the wolf’s sweater wouldn’t make him too angry, after all that.

“Don’t be upset, bunny.” The wolf patted his back. “This is the good part.”

Lust looked up at him, trembling. “The—good part? Where you eat me?”

The wolf laughed. “No. I mean, yes, but first you get to feel it when that birdie dusts.”

Lust’s eyelights shrank, his fist involuntarily clenching around a handful of sweater. “You mean you’re not gonna—No, please! Don’t let—don’t let him—”

“Come on, this is the best part. I promise.” The wolf cupped Lust’s belly in his hand, making him shudder harder. “Might take a little while for him to stop squirmin’ though.”

“Just eat me now so you can dust both of us,” Lust whimpered.

“I gotta try that sometime. But right now I want you to enjoy that bird.”

The wolf allowed him to drop to his knees, and sat down next to him. The bird never stopped flapping, pressing its wings against the walls of its prison even if it couldn’t open them, until the end, which made it seem sudden. Lust moaned as the magic that had made up the bird’s body flooded his system.

“See? I told ya.” The wolf grinned. And he had a point, but it didn’t matter how good it felt, when he knew that meant he’d dusted a monster. He felt even guiltier to have found pleasure in such an act.

“Aw, don’t cry, bunny.” The wolf rubbed his back in what might have been a very comforting gesture under different circumstances.

But Lust couldn’t stop crying so hard that he choked on the tears—no, not tears, he realized with horror, and he coughed up a handful of little feathers.

The wolf laughed at him. “Ah, yeah, that happens with birds sometimes. But you can’t tell me it wasn’t good, right?” He put his hands around Lust from both sides and picked him up.

Lust glared at him for a moment, about to argue, but then he slumped in defeat. The wolf was right, and now he was going to eat him, and Lust deserved it after what he’d done. He couldn’t complain if the wolf decided to tear him limb from limb, but he didn’t have the energy to provoke him into it.

“Don’t be sad, bunny. You’re gonna make me feel just as good.” The wolf gave him a last nuzzle before opening his jaws.

***

“Red! You didn’t do that again, did you?”

Red had hoped Edge wouldn’t notice him spitting two different-sized souls into the regeneration tank at once. “Did what?” he asked, playing innocent.

“Remember when you tried to convert a rabbit into a predator? I hope you remember, considering it was only a few days ago.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Red acknowledged sullenly.

“You know Her Majesty wouldn’t like you doing that. Can you imagine if it actually took? Are you trying to fill the forest with unauthorized predators? Do you think this one tank can regenerate every mouse in the forest?” Edge followed him, peppering him with questions, as he headed for the door.

“Yeah, I know. Guess the last bunny is done? Didn’t see him in the tank.” Red changed the subject.

“He is, and properly traumatized.”

“I told you they taste better when they’re scared.”

“I don’t think the Queen cares about that.”

“You fed ‘em already?” Red headed for the kitchen, expecting there would be enough food for him as well.

“Of course I did. Don’t go in there.”

“You want me to eat somethin’ other than prey, don’t ya?” Red brushed him off.

“At least let me go first and warn them,” said Edge, but Red had already walked into the room, interrupting the bandanna-wearing bunny and the mice in conversation.

“—don’t have to apologize; it didn’t really hurt and we all know the wolf made you do it,” one of the mice was saying.

“Speak of the devil,” said another.

One of the mice squeaked in terror and dropped a cracker he’d been nibbling, but the bunny and a couple of the other mice met Red with a cold glare. Red stopped in his tracks.

“Did you come to say how sorry you are?” the bunny asked.

“No, I came to get some of that lasagna.” Red kept his voice cool but his ears tilted back.

“There aren’t any mice in it,” retorted the mouse who had been talking when he came in.

The bunny addressed him more earnestly. “Do you realize how badly you scared all of us?”

“I—well, I’m a wolf, I’m allowed to eat prey monsters like you.”

“I thought I’d killed him!” The bunny gestured to the mouse.

“You didn’t get any LV, did ya?” Red scoffed.

“It was kinda hard to notice considering you were eating me at the time.”

“I, uh.” Red took a step forward but found he couldn’t proceed any further under the judgmental eyes of the assembled prey monsters. “I’ll eat in my room, Boss, would you get me a plate?” He slunk back out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The mice stayed anonymous as Red doesn't care to think of them as individuals, but the first pair that get immediately swallowed are mouse versions of Lightning Sans (an OC I made up just so he could get eaten in [Tastes like Ketchup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558161/chapters/19838797#workskin)) and his brother Thunder (who appears later in that story).
> 
> The one Blueberry ate is [Coconut the mouse skel](https://twitter.com/lycovore/status/1201215475545337857?s=20), and the other one that Red ate is his brother who I am thinking will be called Papaya.
> 
> And the bird is Razz/Swapfell Sans.
> 
> Coconut would be surprisingly okay with this if they hadn't involved his brother.


End file.
